Dream Lover
by Between Iron and Silver
Summary: ONESHOT Left alone in her room after Zant takes over her kingdom, Princess Zelda begins having strange dreams about a handsome--and somewhat cruel--man. Note, this is ZelGan smut, so if you don't like it, don't read!


When Zant had invaded her kingdom, Zelda had given up without much of a fight, not because she was a coward, but because she knew that resistance would only result in bloodshed. Rather than force the people of Hyrule to suffer because of her pride, Zelda allowed the Usurper King to take her kingdom and shroud it in Twilight, trapping the people of Hyrule in spirit forms while she herself remained human, locked in a tower and helpless to do anything more than watch the chaos around her and to dream of the future.

The door to her room was not locked, she discovered, but any attempts at escape would have been stupid. Even if she managed to elude the Moblins who served as her guards, once Zant discovered she was missing it was more than likely he would take out his rage on her people. Since Zelda had no desire to make the Hyrulians suffer, she remained where she was, wondering why she hadn't been killed outright.

She had asked Zant once why he hadn't killed her and the Twili merely replied that it was his God's will she live. When Zelda attempted to question him further, he would say nothing more and he left her alone. Zelda sat in her room with nothing to occupy her time and no one to talk to, praying that soon something would happen to ease her boredom.

It was perhaps two or three days after her initial capture when she began to have dreams. She dreamt, surprisingly enough, of a man.

His skin was a strange green-brown color, odd and wondrous to her eyes. He had hair the color of flames, and it was bound tightly against his scalp with an intricate crown. His beard matched his hair and made his strong jaw look even more impressive. The man dressed in a shirt, pants, and a pair of boots, allowing Zelda the full advantage of examining his muscled body beneath the fabric of his clothing. He towered over her–surely he must have been nearly seven feet tall–and she imagined what it would be like to be at the mercy of such a man.

The first time he spoke with her, his lips bore a devilish smirk, though his words were courteous. The fierce gold of his eyes practically hypnotized her, but she was careful to keep her distance from him. Just because the man was only a dream didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. Still, even as she made up her mind to mistrust him, she couldn't help the way her heart sped each time he spoke.

He proved to be as intelligent as he was handsome. He challenged her opinions on morality, on politics, on the very nature of mankind, and Zelda found she was glad of it. It had been many years since someone had been able to keep up with her intellectually (though her father's advisors had tried they were certainly not on the level of the Bearer of Wisdom) and her mind was thirsty for a challenge. The first night he came to her, they sparred verbally and Zelda woke up feeling invigorated.

Other nights passed much the same way. Against her better judgment, Zelda found herself longing for the man in her dreams. He wasn't real, and yet he felt like such a separate part of her that she imagined–just for a fleeting moment!–that this dark man was as alive as she was. Her mind must have been coming up with their conversations as a way to keep her from going mad in her loneliness, but she was not entirely certain she was able to argue both sides of a point so eloquently.

She wanted desperately for this man to be real, to be flesh beneath her fingers. Even in her waking hours her thoughts strayed to her dream man and the way he made her feel such passion using only his mind. Zelda both loathed and desired him, for as long as he remained in her head she couldn't think about how to best save her people from Zant's false rule.

It was, she would reflect in her waking hours, much like the smut novels she hid between the covers of her lesson books in her teenage years. He was handsome and charming and brilliant, and she was the virgin Princess who desperately wanted a taste of the darker things in life. She would have eagerly read such a story before, but now that she seemed to be one of the characters rather than the observer, she realized how frustrating the entire scenario was. Zelda swore never to mock the virgin heroines for their desires ever again.

For four nights, the man appeared to her in dreams. On the fourth, she reached out and attempted to touch him, to confront the man who haunted even her waking moments. He laughed and pulled away before she could lay so much as a finger on him, mocking her for a lack of self-control. Zelda's face flamed and she hated him for making a fool of her within the confines of her own mind. She burned inside, wanting his touch, but if her own mind was denying her the pleasures of a lover, what could she do? She was as helpless now as she had been when Zant took her kingdom away.

Finally, on the sixth night after Zant had captured her kingdom, Zelda could take it no more. The next time the dark man entered her dreams, she resolved to make him remain. Even if he was only a dream, she intended to satisfy herself in whatever way she deemed necessary. After all, if he wasn't real, what harm was there in seeing to her own needs? He already drove her mad whether she was asleep or awake!

When he came to her that night, he came with mocking smiles and cruel laughter. "Good evening, Princess," he said, as he had done every night. "And how are you tonight?"

"Enough of this," Zelda growled, setting her face in a very un-princess-like expression. "Tell me your name and why you haunt my dreams each night. If you are a phantom of my mind, I command you to vanish or else tell me what you want with me!"

The man smirked. "What I want with you?" he asked, his feral grin spreading wider. "I think a better question would be: What do iyou/i want with ime?"/i

Zelda set her teeth and strode towards him boldly, but once again the dark man shied away from her touch. "Now, now," he chided. "What do you think you are doing, Princess?"

Zelda reasoned that if this was a dream, she should be able to control at least some of the elements within it. If this man insisted on retreating from her, she would have to find a way to keep him in place. She imagined (and even as a child she'd always had a vivid imagination) chains erupting from the ground and wrapping themselves around the arms and legs of her nightly visitor. The chains jerked him down so that he had to kneel on the ground like a prisoner. If that didn't keep him from moving, Zelda decided, it was doubtful anything would.

He raised an eyebrow when he found himself bound in place. "Well," he commented, "this is an interesting turn of events. What do you intend to do now, Princess?"

Zelda approached him again, confident the chains would hold. "I intend," she said slowly, "to take that which my mind has seen fit to deny me."

The man grinned hugely, revealing for the first time a set of fangs that looked sharp enough to draw blood. "And what, Princess, would that be?" he asked, keeping his gold eyes focused on her blue ones.

Her hands ran over his muscled chest. She leaned as close to his ear as she could and whispered, "You."

Zelda forced her mouth against his, slipping her tongue inside the moment the opportunity presented itself. Far from being resistant to the invasion, the man willingly allowed Princess Zelda to explore to her heart's content, even returning the rather inexperienced kiss with an aggressive assault on her own mouth. He strained against his bonds, brushing his body against hers as much as the chains would allow.

The Princess of Hyrule wrapped her arms around the man's neck and pressed her body against his. Years of practicing fencing and keeping her body in good physical condition left her taut with muscle; she was no flabby, pampered Princess. She gasped when the man's mouth left her lips to nip expertly at the skin on her neck, making her realize that he could break the skin if he so chose. She leaned her head back, allowing his lips and his tongue to dance along her exposed throat.

She was surprised at herself when she ripped the shirt from the man's body, running her hands over his chest and down his abs. Zelda felt his muscles constrict beneath her touch and she nearly swooned. She was gripped with the sudden desire to kiss his chest and she willingly bent her head to his skin, running her lips across every inch of flesh that she could.

As her body continued to press against his, she felt a bulge in his pants. She smirked, pleased with the small bit of power she had over him. She gave him a smug grin and asked, "How are you feeling?" as she batted her eyelashes innocently.

He smirked back at her. "My dear Princess," he growled, "I think it's high time you let ime/i have a little fun."

Zelda laughed, attempting to imitate the mocking tone he had so often used with her. "And why would I want to do that?" she scoffed.

The chain on his right wrist snapped unexpectedly and he grabbed her around the waist, nearly crushing her against him. "Because," he whispered huskily, "I can guarantee that what is fun for me is going to be just as fun for you."

One by one the chains snapped and Zelda found herself pinned beneath the dark-skinned man. Her eyes were wide with what could have been perceived as panic, but the Princess recognized that she was much more excited than she was afraid. Her heart race and the blood rushed to her cheeks, embarrassed that her mind was calling up such vivid images when she was still a virgin. Had she absorbed more from that erotica than she had thought?

The man seized her crown and tossed it aside, grinning roguishly once more. "You don't mind if I call you 'Zelda' instead of 'Princess' do you?" he chuckled. "We're on such friendly terms, you know."

Zelda felt as though she had swallowed her tongue and could only manage a nod. "Wonderful," the man said. "Oh, and since you asked, my name is Ganondorf. I'm sure you'll be screaming it in a few minutes."

"Arrogant bastard," Zelda managed to choke.

Ganondorf chuckled as he began to remove the armor plates she wore on her shoulders. "I can guarantee you won't have any need for these, my dear," he commented, tossing them aside.

Once all traces of metal had been removed from her body, Ganondorf set to work on Zelda's dress. He found the laces running up her back and his fingers viciously began to attack them. The cords snapped beneath his touch and Zelda's face flamed a deeper red. Now that her secret fantasy was coming true, she wasn't nearly as confident as she had been before.

Ganondorf hooked a finger beneath the shoulder of her dress and he slowly began to pull it down. "Don't worry, Zelda," he whispered, his voice moist against her ear. "I promise that every dirty little thought in your head will be validated tonight. And trust me when I say that a woman inever/i goes unsatisfied in my bed."

"B-but w-we're not in a b-bed," Zelda stammered.

The dark man grinned. "Details, my dear."

As he pulled down her dress, his lips left scalding kisses along the exposed skin. Zelda let out a loud gasp as he completely exposed her upper body. Apparently she had forgotten to dream herself wearing her normal slip beneath the dress…

Ganondorf's gold eyes sparked with lust. "You're like virgin snow on the mountains," he snickered, putting emphasis on the word "virgin." He bent his head to her chest and kissed a path between her breasts before his mouth wandered over to her left side.

He nipped at her breast. Zelda whined and writhed beneath him as his tongue teased her nipple. One of his hands slid up to the other breast and squeezed it–firmly but not painfully–as his thumb flicked the pink bud on the tip. As Zelda gasped and began to moan from Ganondorf's attention, he pulled his mouth away from her left breast and switched his attention to the right one, allowing his hand to wander to the now-neglected left breast.

Zelda's breath came faster and she allowed herself to be lost in the sensations of Ganondorf's touch. She was terrified that she was going to wake up before she had the chance to see the dream through to the end and she silently begged the Goddesses to allow her to continue sleeping. As if Ganondorf had heard her thoughts, he chuckled against her skin and allowed both hands to pull her dress down further.

She was naked beneath him now and her dream lover's eyes rolled over her at his leisure. "Goddesses," he breathed, skimming his fingertips over her bare flesh. "You're more beautiful than I ever imagined." The touch of his hands made gooseflesh rise all over her body.

Ganondorf kissed her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and drawing out a series of soft moans. He tore his mouth away from hers and began kissing a path down her throat. Then her chest. Then her stomach…

She screamed as his mouth found her most sensitive of areas. Ganondorf laughed even as he kept his mouth in position, only making her scream louder as the feel of it sent tremors through her lower body. The dark man allowed his tongue to slide between her lower lips and he found a sensitive bud, teasing her with his mouth. Zelda shouted so loudly that she was certain they must be able to hear her in the waking world as well, but all the same she lifted her hips to allow him as much access to her as she wanted. She was not disappointed and his tongue lapped at her eagerly.

Ganondorf continued his attentions until Zelda's whole body shuddered and bucked beneath his touch. "GANONDORF!" she screamed, clenching her hands into fists and arching her back. Her world seemed like it had blown apart and had been hastily reassembled so that nothing made perfect sense. How could she feel this way from just a simple dream?

Ganondorf pulled his mouth away from her lower extremity and he laughed again. "Do you like what I've done for you, Zelda?" he asked in a low, sensual voice.

"Y-yes…" Zelda panted.

"Would you like to feel more?" His gold eyes probed her blue ones intently, searching for either acceptance or terror.

"Goddesses…please," Zelda begged. "I want…more…"

One of his hands slipped to her inner thigh and began to move upwards. "May I?" he asked, pausing before he allowed his hand to move all the way up.

Zelda nodded, too overcome to speak, but Ganondorf did not move his hand. "I have to hear you say it," he said softly. "You must be certain this is what you want. I will not force you, but if you really want this you must let me know."

"I…want it," Zelda whimpered, slightly ashamed at how desperate she sounded. Goddesses, who was this man and how had he turned her into such a thing?

Finally, Ganondorf's hand slid all the way up to the opening in her legs and he gently slid one finger inside of her, stroking her inner walls with an expert touch. Zelda gasped and arched her back, begging for more without even saying a single word. Ganondorf smiled and added a second finger, allowing both to stroke Zelda.

Zelda nearly choked when the sensations threatened to overload her brain. "G-Ganondorf," she whimpered. "Please…"

Ganondorf twisted his fingers and Zelda shouted, bucking beneath his touch. The dark man continued to twist and stroke, eliciting gasps, screams, shouts, and pleas from the Hyrulian Princess. He was careful to do only things that wouldn't harm her, and he responded to each noise she made by either increasing his attention or by easing up slightly. He did not wish to hurt Zelda or make her first time a bad experience.

Zelda screamed his name for the second time and Ganondorf removed his fingers. "Do you want me, Zelda?" he asked the slightly delirious Princess.

"I want you, Ganondorf," she managed to say.

"Then beg me. Beg me to make you mine. Surrender your body to me."

"It's…It's…iI'm/i yours," Zelda gasped. "Please, Ganondorf, I love you. I need you. Take me."

Ganondorf smiled, and even in her excited state Zelda could see it was a kind expression. "As my Princess commands," he said, running his lips across her throat.

He slid the pants off of her lower body. Zelda's eyes widened at the size of him, but Ganondorf lowered his head so he could look her in the eyes. "It will hurt for a moment, but I promise the pain will pass quickly."

Her face was scared, but Zelda nodded. "I trust you," she whispered.

Ganondorf positioned himself at her entrance and slowly began to push into her. Zelda shut her eyes, tears beginning to leak out from the corners, but Ganondorf kissed her as he made the final thrust into her body, breaking through her maidenhead and taking her virginity. He swallowed the one shout of pain she let out and held perfectly still, allowing her untried body to adjust to his size.

When most of Zelda's pain had passed, Ganondorf moved against her experimentally. She sucked in her breath as he moved his hips against hers, moving in a steady rhythm to allow her to adjust to the new feeling. After initial ignorance of what to do, Zelda soon began to match Ganondorf's motions, drawing out her own pleasure even as she allowed Ganondorf to stimulate her body. A lusty scream tore out of her mouth as Ganondorf hit a special spot inside of her, causing stars to dance right in front of her eyes.

Ganondorf gave Zelda a wicked grin as he simultaneously bit down on her neck and thrust against the sweet spot again, sending Zelda's body into near-convulsions. The man bit and sucked at her flesh, marking her previously unmarred skin as his exclusive playground. He hit the perfect spot so many times that she was lightheaded and had thoughts only for the waves of pleasure that were rolling through her. Any coherent thought was impossible.

She could feel (barely) Ganondorf swelling larger inside of her. He was quickly reaching his own peak, and as Zelda's legs wrapped around his body to draw him deeper inside of her, his body tensed. Ganondorf gave a loud shout and spilled himself into her, his breath leaving his lungs in shuddering gasps.

For a moment, they both remained clasped together, the pleasure of their coupling slowly ebbing to a feeling of satisfaction. Ganondorf nipped at Zelda's earlobe playfully and asked, "Well? Did the dream live up to your hopes, Princess?"

"Oh, yes," Zelda moaned. "Goddesses, yes."

He laughed and kissed her. His brushed a strand of sweat-soaked hair away from her forehead, giving her just a glimpse of a golden triangle seemingly tattooed on the back. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but he pressed a finger to her lips, grinning his wicked grin once again.

"Seeing that you are now iquite/i satisfied, I believe it's time you rose to greet the day," he told her. "Good morning to you, Princess."

Zelda's eyes flew open and she found herself in her own bed again, soaked to the skin with sweat and feeling as if she had just finished some rather vigorous activities. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and blushed at the vivacity of her dream. Zelda made a mental note to stop reading so many trashy novels from now on.

She stood on shaky legs and wobbled over to the mirror. "That was such a vivid dream," she murmured aloud. "I…I never knew my mind absorbed so much…"

Zelda let out a loud gasp as she looked into the mirror. Her neck was ringed with love bites and her hair was mussed as if she'd been doing something naughty. "Oh, Goddesses," she whispered, touching the marks on her neck. "It wasn't a dream!"

She heard laughter coming from her bed. "Glad to see you figured it out, Princess."

Ganondorf lay sprawled out on her bedspread, completely naked and glorious. "You!" Zelda sputtered.

Ganondorf grinned. "I agonized for days over how to introduce myself to you, Zelda," he said. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo, and the one Zant calls his God. It is I who was the true master behind the invasion of your kingdom, and the reason you are still alive."

"But…why?" Zelda demanded.

He ran his tongue along his fangs. "For you, of course," he said with a laugh. "Your beauty and wisdom is fabled across all of Hyrule. I knew you were special, and it only took our first conversation for me to know that you were the only woman I could ever want. Your wisdom is unparalleled, your beauty incomparable, and I must say I enjoy the bounds of your imagination immensely."

Zelda blushed. "If I had known you were real–"

"Then you would have been dreaming of me in private, rather than cooperatively," Ganondorf interrupted. "Zelda, be my wife, my love, and my partner, and we will be the greatest force in the land. We can do great things for Hyrule and you know it. I love you, Zelda. Join me."

Zelda stood staring at the man in her bed. He had tricked her into sleeping with him, but she could not deny it had been something she wanted to do. Plus, he had been gentle and considerate during their lovemaking, and had given her the greatest pleasure she had known. And now he was in her bed asking–not forcing, asking!–for her and only her.

Ganondorf wanted her and wanted her to be willing. He didn't come with threats, but with love. He was offering himself to Zelda even as he asked for her to give her heart to him. How many men in his position would be willing to do that?

She cocked her head to the side, smirking. "It seems, Ganondorf, that I shall need more convincing of your sincerity," she told him, attempting to make her voice sound as if she was considering the matter very carefully. "Perhaps after you are done…negotiating…I shall be willing to consider your offer."

Zelda wandered closer to the bed as Ganondorf grinned at her. "My dear Zelda, I think you will find me a ibrilliant/i negotiator," he said, pulling her down onto the bed to lie beside him.

The Princess of Hyrule laughed. "Oh, of that I have no doubt," she giggled. "Now, I suggest you get to negotiating, Ganondorf Dragmire."

As he pulled her in for a kiss, he said, "Gladly."

THE END.


End file.
